20 de Junio
by la risa de tus ojos
Summary: One-Shot; Bella y Alice le organizan un fiesta de cumpleaños a Edward. Lindo momento. Regalo de cumpleaños para Edward, ¡felicidades! :D


**Disclaimer:** Edward me pertenece y la trama, todo lo demás es de Stephenie Meyer. Esta bien, mentí, todo es de Meyer, menos la trama.

**Summary:** One-Shot; Bella y Alice le organizan un fiesta de cumpleaños a Edward. Lindo momento. Regalo de cumpleaños para Edward, ¡felicidades! :D

* * *

**20 de Junio**

It's my birthday. Can I ask for something? Kiss me.

(Es mi cumpleaños, ¿puedo pedirte algo? Bésame)

New Moon Movie

20 de Junio, 2009

—Ni lo intentes Edward, ya bloquee todas sus mentes —murmuro Bella, quien me llevaba de la mano hacia no-se-donde. No pude evitar bufar por la falta de comunicaron entre las mentes de mi familia y la mía. O mas bien las suyas con la mía.

Esto me parecía completamente ridículo. Las fechas de cumpleaños no deben ser importantes. Pero con Alice toma cualquier fecha sin importancia —también Jánuca, y ni si quiera somos judíos— como excusa para hacer una fiesta, mi cumpleaños no fue la excepción.

Estaba bajando por las escaleras, con los ojos vendados. A Alice no le fue difícil convencer a Bella de que me hicieran una fiesta sorpresa; y a Bella no le fue difícil convencer a Nessie; Nessie a Rose, Rosalie a Emmett… y todos terminaron por querer hacerme una gran fiesta sorpresa.

—Bella, esto es--

—No es ridículo Edward, deja de decir que lo es, pues todos lo hicimos con mucho amor —murmuro—. Además, en mi cumpleaños numero diecinueve, terminaron celebrándolo…

Ah, ahora esto se trata de venganza.

—Pues en la cabaña no parecía que te quejaras por eso —dije con toda la malicia del mundo. Ella río y apretó mi mano más fuerte.

—Calla, se prudente que ya estamos llegando y toda la familia esta aquí.

Bajamos el ultimo escalón y sentí como me jalaba hacia lo que yo _olí_ fue la sala. Escuche risitas y después sentí los calidos brazos de mi hija, apretándose a mi pierna. En un movimiento rápido ya la tenía en mis brazos.

—Feliz cumpleaños, papi —susurro en mi oído y me dio un fuerte abrazo. Sonreí y se lo devolví, aun que no tan fuerte. Ella era tan frágil.

—¿Preparado? —dijo Bella. Sentí sus manos deslizarse desde mi parte baja de la espalda hasta mi nuca, y después llegar al amarre de el pañuelo que me cubría los ojos.

—Si —pensaba decir algo como, «ya que» o «no» pero no quería ser descortés, se el esfuerzo de todos por aguantar a Alice en la organización, así que lo mínimo que podía hacer era aceptar.

Bella quito la venda y quedo al descubierto toda la sala: estaba decorado con globos, muchos globos. Los sillones y todos los muebles en general habían sido acomodados en las orillas, de modo que el centro termino siendo una gran pista de baile. Luces apagadas de colores colgaban desde arriba. Había una gran mesa en la parte del fondo, donde arriba estaba un gran cartel que decía: _¡Feliz cumpleaños Edward!_ Y abajo en la mesa había regalos y… un pastel. Un gran pastel. Un gran y asqueroso pastel.

—Wow —fue lo único que conseguí decir, realmente Alice estaba mas loca que una cabra.

—Si, si, de nada, ¡vamos a abrir los regalos! —Grito Alice y prácticamente me arrastro hacia la mesa. Bella me quito a Nessie de los brazos y me tomo una mano, dejándose ser arrastrada por una pequeña duende-fiestera.

—¿Por donde quieres empezar? —pregunto emocionada. Casi rodé los ojos, pero ella se veía tan feliz, que me fue imposible arruinar su felicidad con pequeñas muecas de disgusto.

—El de color azul.

En la mesa había seis regalos. Alice me pasó el de la envoltura azul rápidamente y casi lo desenvuelve por mí. Todos estaban reunidos alrededor de mí, mirándome. Cuidadosamente empecé a quitar el papel, por Alice gruño, me arrebato la caja, y cuando me la ya no estaba envuelto. Era una caja con una cámara fotográfica adentro, y una nota pegada arriba:

« ¡Hey! Lo siento por no poder ir, de verdad querría ver tu cara de fastidio. Tomate muchas fotos, para reírme luego. – Jacob Back. »

Rodé los ojos sin poder evitarlo y dejen a un lado la caja con una cámara fotográfica adentro. Ni si quiera me moleste en abrirla y ver si realmente contenía eso, o una bomba nuclear.

—¿Y ahora? —pregunto impaciente mi hermana con complejo de duendecillo.

—El que tu quieras Alice.

Y así me pase la siguiente hora, abriendo regalos: Esme y Carlisle me regalaron otro Volvo, ya que accidentalmente —nótese el sarcasmo— Emmett se abalanzo sobre el mío en una pelea amistosa con Jasper. Emmett me regalo un libro: _Kamasutra_. Que divertido —nótese el sarcasmo, de nuevo—. Rosalie y Jasper fueron los que me dieron los pases de avión para dos con destino a Isla Esme. No pude evitar emocionarme con tan solo la idea de pensar en Bella y yo solos en la isla.

Con Alice fue otra historia, ella decidió que tenía que tener una mansión en México. Así que me regalo una casa en Tijuana, Baja California** (1)**. No entiendo el por que me regalo una casa en un lugar donde los días nublados son escasos. _Loca como una cabra_, me recordé a mi mismo.

Mis regalos favoritos, los de mi hija y mi esposa. La pequeña Nessie me canto una canción escrita por ella misma. Fue lo mas dulce que alguien me pudo haber regalado. Cuando termino, fui hacia ella y la ábrase con toda mi fuerza que pude usar sin lastimarla, creo que si hubiera sido humano, hubiera llorado.

Y Bella, mi dulce esposa. Una caja pequeña forrada de un papel rojo brillante envolvía su regalo. Abrí sin tener una idea de que era, y cuando vi el regalo por primera vez, no comprendí: eran unas etiquetas de ropa. Pude distinguir que la marca era _Victoria Secret._ Pero seguía sn comprender.

—Me pareció inapropiado que mi regalo te lo diera aquí, así que tendrás que esperar un poco. Esas son las etiquetas de lo que me compre y veras más al rato. En la noche —susurro en mi oído y una gran sonrisa se pinto en mi rostro. De verdad la pasaría bien hoy.

Obviamente nadie comió pastel, así que este quedo simplemente de utilería. Bromeamos sobre los regalos y también sobre de que me estaba haciendo _viejo_. En un momento Nessie se sintió cansada, así que Bella fue a dejarla a nuestro cuarto de esta casa. Cuando regreso, le susurro algo a Alice en el oído y después asintió energéticamente. Se movió rápidamente y cuando menos pensé, las luces estaban prendidas y sonaba una ligera música.

—¿Me permite esta pieza? —pidió Bella, con su mano extendida hacia mi. Sonreí y la tome sin dudarlo. Puse sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y mis manos las traslade a su cintura. Ella recargo su cabeza en mi hombro, con su mejilla en mi pecho y suspiro.

—Gracias —susurro.

—¿Gracias de que?

—Gracias. Por comportante y no poder cara de fastidio.

—No. Gracias a ti, por tomarte el tiempo para organizar todo esto. Hiciste que disfrutara mi cumpleaños. —Dije—. Gracias también por ser tan linda, y por amarme.

—Feliz cumpleaños —murmuro— Te amo. Ahora y siempre.

—Yo te amo mas, mucho mas —moví mis manos hacia su cara y con un suave movimiento de su barbilla, sus labios ya estaban contra los míos. Se movían al compás de la música, en un suave y delicioso momento. Mi respiración se agito (ella puede hacer que mi respiración se agite, y ni si quiera necesito respirar) y de una manera exagerada sentí la necesidad de profundizar el beso. Mi lengua recorrió su labio inferior, pidiéndole permiso. Sonrío contra mí pero no me dejo entrar. Rodé los ojos internamente y gruñí de frustración. Sonrío de nuevo, pero esta vez si la dejo entrar.

Cuando nuestros labios se separaron murmuro mi nombre y yo el suyo. Nuestras respiraciones se calmaron, y entonces de una manera picara, dijo:

—¿Listo para disfrutar mi regalo?

**Fin**

**

* * *

  
**

**(1)** ¡No lo pude evitar! Tenia que hacer que Alice le regalara una casa aquí en mi ciudad C: haber si un día de invierno viene a visitarla… se vale soñar.

* * *

_Termine de escribir el fic a las 11:52 pm._

Oficialmente aquí, en Tijuana Baja California, 12:11 am. es veinte de Junio. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Edward! Estas son las mañanitas, que cantaba el Rey David, a los muchachos bien guapos **(LL)**, se las cantamos así. Despierta, Edward despierta **(N/A: duh, el ni si quiera duerme. Creo que tendré que inventar unas mañanitas para vampiros xD) **mira que ya amaneció, y a los pajarillos cantan, la luna ya se metió **(8)** :D

Aww espero que les haya gustado, me esforcé mucho haciéndolo X_X estoy súper-mega cansada, hoy me fui con mis amigas al cine y vi a Zac Efron **(baba)** en la gran pantalla, hahaha xD y luego me fui a la casa de mi mejor amiga e hicimos videos raros. (¡Dejen a Britney! :A) y regrese a mi casa toda agotada.

Bueno, regresando al tema del one-shot, me pareció que a Edward le gustaría pasar su cumpleaños _en la cabaña con Bella_, -si saben a lo que me refiero **(cejas)**- y antes pasar tiempo de calidad con su familia C: ¿o ustedes que piensan? Me gusto, me gusto.

Dejen un Review para que les parece, quiero que sean honestos, mas no crueles, ¿sales? Un Beso & ¡Feliz cumpleaños Edward! (no me cansare de decirlo n_n)

**Edit**: Espero haberle podido quitar todas las faltas de ortografía. Si ven errores, ya saben a donde ir. Es un botoncito verde que esta ahí abajito :3

+Analu Cullen


End file.
